dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brown Shitty Wedding
'Summary' Holly and Steve get ready for their wedding, but Rare wants things to go HER ways 'Characters' *Holly *Rare *Steve *Alice *Blue *Pink *Blink 'Transcript' (Starts off in Holly's room, as Holly is seen putting on her wedding dress.) Holly: Tell me Alice, does this dress make me look good? Alice: You look great, why are you so worried I mean, this is your wedding day. Holly: Well, because... (sighs) Look, I'll tell you when we get there. (walks outside and gets in the car) Alice: (Gets in the passenger side) Since when did you get this, what is it a Prius? Holly: No, Rare let me borrow her car, I don't have one. Alice: And I assume she's given you one of her cars, so she can organize the wedding while your gone? Holly: Yeah... and that's what I'm worrying about! Rare hosting the wedding! Alice: This is just typical of her, when Blink had his birthday most recently, she made it into something the royal family of England would host. Holly: But I swear! She better not go too far! Alice: She just wants to make this wedding perfect for you, what's the worse that could happen? (Cuts to the church Steve and Holly are getting married at where everything is white, full of chandlers, and Rare is looking at everything while wearing a white short dress) Rare: Perfect, everything is coming together, and Steve should be back from the salon with a new look. (Steve arrives with a Emo haircut and he doesn't look happy) Steve: RARE! Remind me why they wanted to give me THIS type of haircut?! Rare: Oh come down Steve, Emo is in, besides your shithead haircut was getting old making fun of. Steve: And ALSO REMIND ME WHY HOLLY LEFT YOU IN CHARGE?! Rare: Because I'm family, why would she leave a man in charge, you wouldn't know the first thing of planning a wedding. (Steve notices everything is white) Steve: WHY IS EVERYTHING WHITE?! ME AND HOLLY DON'T LIKE THIS! Rare: White is everywhere, it's beautiful, now go away and see if your suit fits. Steve: (growls) Sometimes I wish Holly would kick you out. Rare: Oh darling, just be lucky you have me. (Looks at her clipboard and walks around inspecting the church) (Steve screams in frustration and storms outside.) Steve: DAMN IT!! Holly: (arrives in the car) Steve? What's wrong? Steve: TALK TO YOUR FUCKING COUSIN! Alice: That's not a good sign. (Gets out of the car with Holly) Holly: (screams) (sees the church inside) What is this?! (angry) RAAAAAAARE! Rare: (To Holly) Holly, everything is going great, just relax I got this. Holly: Why is everything white?! Rare: White is right, it looks stunning. Holly: (sighs) Let's hope this doesn't get worse. Rare: I also figured you can ride in style, so I ordered some horses outside you and Steve can ride in style. (Outside, Steve bumps into one of the white horses) Steve: Ow! (rubs his head) WE NEVER ASKED FOR HORSES! (The horse walks toward Steve and poops on his face while he's still lying down on the ground) Steve: (cries) Why?! Holly: Rare! We never asked for horses! We don't even know HOW to ride them! Rare: I can order a trainer, you'll look so great riding on the horse! (Is about to call someone using her cellphone but Holly swipes it out of her hands) Holly: NO! Just stop! We're not riding the horses! Rare: Maybe I can order a throne for you to carried in, that sounds even better! (Pulls out another phone but Holly swipes it out of her hands) Holly: I JUST SAID NO! Rare: Okay, maybe we can come up with some other way to liven up the wedding. Alice: Wouldn't the white surrounding the church be enough? Rare: Of course not, now Holly, we need you to come up with some way to come looking fancy. Holly: WHY DOES EVERYTHING YOU HOST WANT TO BE PRETTY! EVERYBODY FINDS IT GOOD ENOUGH! Rare: Relax Holly, you need some pampering for your acne. (Brushes Holly's face of any dirt and fixes up her hair a little) Holly; (screams) RARE!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! (tries to attack Rare, but Alice holds Holly back) Alice: Holly relax, it's not too bad. Rare: Yeah listen to your bridesmaid, otherwise the wedding will look like shit. Holly: NO! THIS WEDDING WON'T BE SHIT! IT'LL BE NORMAL! PERFECT! AND OVERALL ENJOYABLE! AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE A BITCH AND PUSH EVERYONE AROUND! ESPECIALLY WITH WHAT YOU DID TO MY SOON TO BE HUSBAND! NOW, GET OUT!! Rare: Get out? But the wedding is in two days. Holly: (screams in anger) GET!! THE FUCK!!! OUT!!! (kicks Rare outside the building and closes the door) Rare: (Rubbing her butt) Ow! (Gets up) I hope the wedding turns to shit! (Walks away) Steve: Thank god you kicked Rare out. Holly: (pants) I'm fine... Steve: We better clean Rare's mess up. Alice: Well now what you two going to do? Steve: Don't worry, we'll work something out. (2 DAYS LATER) (It shows everybody in the church standing around, eating snacks and drinking wine. It then shows Rare watching from outside the window) Rare: (In her head) Ugh! The wedding looks so ugly. Pink: (to Holly) Well Holly, this wedding looks beautiful. Holly: (giggles) Thanks Pink. Lord Tourettes: (on the speaker) It's time for the FUCKING wedding to begin! (Rare rushes to the front doors, but they close and lock it before she could get in) (Later, It shows Rare sitting outside the front door with a grumpy face.) Lord Tourettes: I now pronounce you BITCH and DICK! You may FUCK the bride! (Holly giggles, as she and Steve kiss lips, everybody cheers, and Rare watches through the window.) Rare: (Outside) Come on! Let me in! Steve: See? I knew this Wedding would be cool. Holly: Yeah... Come on everybody! As a celebration! Let's go to the beach! (Everybody cheers, as everybody rushes outside, past Rare. Holly stops, and looks back at Rare.) Holly: R-Rare? Rare: I see your enjoying your wedding without me, and now your going to the beach. Holly: D-D-Do you wanna come with us? Rare: Really? Aren't you still mad at me? Holly: (sighs) Rare, I'm not mad anymore, but I think you need to realise something, before you decide anything, you have to talk it over with us first. Don't go thinking we want it that way, let us decide it, and you can do it the way we wanted it to be. Rare: O-okay, so... I'm... sorry. Holly: And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been so rough on you. (Rare and Holly hug) Rare: It's too bad I'll only be here for the after party at the beach. Holly: Come on! It'll be fun! Besides... (to her ear) Blink's there too. Rare: Well, I better get my swimsuit on. (Later everyone is at the party with Rare smiling in a red swimsuit and sandals) Blink: Hiya Rare! Rare: Blinky, I didn't know you were invited. Blink: Oh is that so?! (starts burying her in sand) (Rare takes a step backwards as she falls in a small hole with her sandled feet hanging out as Blink begins burying her) Rare: Hey, what are you doing? Blink: (finished burying her) Hey Rare! Nice sandles! (takes them off) Rare: Oh come on I just bought those. (Blink tickles Rare's bare feet with a feather.) (Rare snickers and laughs as her head and arms stay in place due to the sand's weight on her body and neck) (Shows Holly and Steve in the water, watching the sunset.) Holly: This was a wonderful day. Steve: It sure was honey. (They kiss lips, as both start splashing each other.) END 'Poll' What do you think about Brown Shitty Wedding? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes